


In the Wee Hours

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bedtime chat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Wee Hours

## In the Wee Hours

by James Rellan

Dey ain't mine 'n I made no dough offa dem.

Dedicated to Snuffles D Bear for the aggressive prodding to archive.I mean the heartfelt encouragement to archive my stuff. *g*

Not betaed.

* * *

"Jim." 

Grunt. 

"Jim." 

"Hmph?" 

"Sex, Jim." 

Blue eyes popped open. "Now?" 

"No, not now. I just needed your attention." 

"That was a dirty trick, Chief." 

A quick grin. "Raincheck, man. You know I deliver." 

"You'd better." 

_sigh_ "I love it when you growl." 

"Sandburg." 

"What?" 

"What did you want so badly that you had to wake me up?" 

"Oh, yeah. That. Naomi's coming for a visit." 

_covers rustling_

Silence. 

"That's it?! Chief!" 

"Yeah. Just remembered." 

"Well?" 

"Well, what?" 

"When is she coming?" 

"Tomorrow morning. No, actually later this morning. Relax man. I told her no sage this time." 

_long heartfelt Sentinel sigh_

"Sandburg, you drive me crazy." 

"Shhh. Trying to sleep here." 

* * *

End In the Wee Hours by James Rellan: james_rellan@hotmail.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
